Bad Idea
by EmililyBabez
Summary: Hello who is this ? and do you realise it's like 12:10 ? mindnight time not daylight ?" "Yes Oliver of course I do, I need your help"
1. Thanks Miley

**DISCLAMIER : I don't own Hannah Montanna, to be honest I wish I did because then there would be a Loiver/Loliie/Liver (whatever you call it) And i would know Emily, Miley and Mitchel. and I'd give myself a leadingrole. Also I do not own any brands or anything mentioned. Althoug hI do own a HM note book and two pens ;) HAHA! I got inspired by this story /s/3562732/1/ Thats story is real goo I suggest you read it. Although my story is going to be differnt there will proberly be some simillarites but when I read the story it's only on chapter 9 so there may be some amazing coicidence that they'll turn out extakly the same but I doubt it. (AND OMJ THIS IS REAL LONG DISCLAMIER SORRY).**

Chapter one ; Thanks miley o)

Here i am, with Miley, having my first experience with alchol. Yes I'm 15, some people will say I'm too young, others will say they had there's when they were nine, and laugh. I've never really wanted to try alchol though, I don't like what it does to people for example my dad, "the only man a girl can trust is her daddy" phft. well Frenchy thats bull. My dad is an alcholic, a very bad alcoholic, when he was drunk he broke china and windows and threatened to break mum. We all got scared (me, mum and Becki my little sister), it was the reason my mum and dad split up. It took so long for them to split up because he was luvly when sober, I hate the affect of alchol on my dad. WHat if I'm like hten when I'm drunk ?.

But as usual Miley conviced me to do it, she has a way with conving me to do stuff, like the time she made help her lock Mikayla out of her studio and now instance. I don't know how she does it though, maybe it's because she has a trusting face and trusting country accent. The girl that appears she can't do no wrong - Miley. She said she wanted to try it, experiment because apperntly it's what teenagers do. I'm not too sure about that, she watches TV far to much, it's proberly about the double life thing too, you know you see all thoose other celberties getting pissed and drugged up. But then agian Miley has always been more willing to try new stuff then I do. I need to stand up for myself when Mileys around but never mind. Agian she always conviceses me to do stuff I don't want to like drinking.

Three WKD's (blue, red and white) and two vodka shots thats it but I feel real lightheaded, like on a bubble. Mileys had more then me, and you could say she was a little more then lightheaded, more then tipsy even. She's had each and evey colour of WKD and one or two Barcdi Breezers (I had sips from each) and two vodka shots like me. I didn't know where Miley got the alcopops from because her dad Robby-Ray looked more of a beer drinker and alchol doesn't look that much of a drinker and if he did drink then he looked more like a cider person. I brought the vodka, I found it in a box of my dad's stuff he needs to collect I don't think he'll ever collect it though so he won't mind if the vodka suddenly goes missing. And mum or Becki won't look in the box anyway. Brr it's cold.

This leads me onto anouther point. Anouther brilliant plan of Miley's. You may be wondering where we are right ?. Well we are at the park sat on the kiddy swings (well Mileys trying to fit in it which she proberly will but I'm scared she'll get stuck), I told my mum that I was staying at Miley's and Miley told her dad she was staying at mine. Well actually Miley told my mum that I was staying at her because I still have a nervous laughing thing when I lie real bad (which I would of been doing) and my mum can tell when I'm lieing straight away, no doubt. And Miley's got over the laughing, hiccup, sweating thing now anyway. And she's a very believeable liar to be honest. She made something up about a Hannah Thing and that she had some Lola clothes and a new Lola wig, rainbow coloured and then we ran / walked very fastly out of the house.

Talking about the house, my house, my home. I want to go back home but I can't right because I'm _staying at MIleys_ and it's like mindnight so I can't go home and say "me and Miley had a argument" because we should be in bed but no where sat on swings drinking. And just as I predicted Miley had got herself stuck, I must admit it's funny, hilarous. It's a sight to see a 15 year old girl in a tiny miniskirt on stuck in a kiddies swing. But never mind, she'll live hopefully if I could get her out of the swing.

As Miley was lieing on the floor with her legs trapped in the swing made for 5 year olds and younger, I decided to try a whole bottle of Barcardi Breezer watermelon. It was nice. I decided to ask Miley my question, "Miles right, where did you get the alchol ?" I asked with my phone like a tourch shining on her face. "Well it's a long story _hiccup_ you see _hiccup_ Traci Traci Traci got me it _hiccup _she's luviiiily" Miley sad very drunkenly. I didn't like Traci much in the first place, and clearly she didn't like me much either but she copes with me for Miles or should I say Hannahs sake. "Oh ok is that why wanted to try it ?" I asked because Miley had never asked about drinking before. "Yeah she sai_hiccup_d that everyone did it, so I didn't want to be left behind _hiccup_" Miley never liked to be left behind especially on Hannah's sake for example the Z phone, which she got in the end. And yes I've got her O phone. Mileys just relaxing still stuck but her constant hiccuping was doing my head in so I walked over to the proper swings.

I'm feeling slightly more lightheaded now since I began to swing. I wonder how I was going to get Miley out. My head started to spin and i fell off backwards of the swing and I thought it was the funniest thing ever even though I'd cut my arm. Earlier that evening we went to Mileys house after mine, so Miley could get the stuff and she wanted to change. But as we walked into Mileys house and Jackson threw a creampie at me _I know random right_. I hadn't bought anymore clothes with me because then Mr S. would ask why I had clothes with me. So I had to borrow some of Mileys clothes. So I was wearing the skinniest jeans I've ever worn and a purple babydoll top. I didn't feel like me at earlier and even less like me now.

It was getting cold and as I wandered back to Miley to see if she had got free from her swing prison. She hadn't I tried to help get herself out but she wasn't much help and neither was I. Who could help us ? Not one of our parents or siblings, Becki would definetly tell mum and Jackson would hold it over Miley forever. There was only one person I could think of. I found the number on my phone and rang. _Pick up Pick ip Pick up please _was my montar I keep repeating it until I heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello who is this ? and do you realise it's like 12:10 ? mindnight time not daylight ?"

"Yes Oliver of course I do, I need your help"

"How?"

**Reviews would be nice :). And I'll be nice back and read and review any stories you've wrote.**


	2. My hero

**Disclamier : I have a friend called Hannah and have eaten a Montana bar but sadly this does not make me own Hannah Montana. :D. Two hours of learning about drugs, alchol and smokeing reminded me to update (Guidance & Science do they think i'm a druggie best not do LOL) Oh if you want to see to anything give a suggestion and i'll see if I can fit it into my bigger picture of where I see the story going. **

Chapter two ; My hero o)

"Hello who is this ? and do you realise it's like 12:10 ? mindnight time not daylight ?"

"Yes Oliver of course I do, I need your help"

"How?"

"Well Oliver I would explain but it's difficult _hiccup _it's more a thing ot be viewed" I said laughing alot

"Lilly are you ok ? and BOOO"

"Oliver why are you screaming down my ear ?" He was always a strange boy

"You hiccupped, thats what you're supposed to do. And where are you ?"

"_hiccup_, thanks, the park please will you come I well we need you and bring you're famouse Ollie trolly with you because we may need it" I smiled while looking at the sweet as pie girl, commonly known as Miley.

"Dam it it didn't work, and ok ok sha'll be there ASAP" He put down the phone, it was getting cold and I wasn't wearing a jacket. Miley was happy in her own little drunk world, she was really quite sweet like a 5 year old or something.

I waited by the park gate for what like seemed forever, Oliver only lived a block away but he was taken ages. "UGGGGGH," i mutter under my breathe now offically freezing and lightheaded.

"UGH ?" a fimillar voice startled me.

"Oliver you you,"

"Adorable creator, manly guy, hunk," Oliver tried to finish of my sentence I coudn't think of any words to say so I just shock my head and frowned.

"What took you so long ?"

"Well I had to find my keys, then I had to decided between bike, skateboard, walk, skates and I didn't have a trolley" He kept on listening excusses and making me head feel all wooshey. He finally stopped talking as I took his hand to lead him to Miley. I felt better holding Oliver hand it made me feel safer because when you come to think about it (which is hard when you've had alchol) two teenage girls sitting in a park at night getting drunk, may cause some unwanted attetion.

"OMG, what ? how ? why ? when ? who ? where ? " Oliver asked while trying to stiffle his giggles

"stuck, she sat and fell, she's tipsy _hiccup_, about 10 / 20 minutes ago, Miley, park" I answered slightly slurred, but I was proud of myself for rembering all the infomation in the right order. Meldol for one Miss Lillian Hope Tresscot. Ollie just looked at Miley and it was his turn to shake his head and frown. Toghter we manged to wrestle Miley out of the tot's swing.

Miley was smileing like an idiot at Oliver and every so often she just stroked his top (like in Girl next door where thingy strokes the man tie) I laughed - alot.

"OH OH OH OLIVER, my hero" Miley sang for once badly. I joined in and Oliver was getting slightly annoyed so I patted him on the head, as good friends should.

"So Oliver where can me and Miley go ?" I explained the whole situation to him, he seemed pretty reasonable thank God.

"Well no-ones in at my place you can stay there for a while, or the night or something." I leaped into a massive hug and thanked him alot. Miley was still lieing on the floor near the kiddy swing. Togther me and Oliver walked MIley back to his house, which wasn't extackly eay becasue I kept swaying.

I don't know if I was happy or sad that there was no-one in at Oliver's house. I liked his family, they made me laugh. There's his Mum Opal and his dad Oscar, they were luvly always had cookies in the oven. Then there was the five Oaken boys : - **Orrin ;** the oldest, 17, a rebel he was often out getting drunk and high. He didn't notice me much to be honest. But seems like a nice enough boy. Oliver's least favourite sibling.

**Oliver ; ** my simple friend :), 15, well he's a doughnut.

**Owain ; **a pain, 13, ever since he became a teenager he's been acting like a perv. He thinks 13 means alot but now-a-days it meens barely anything.

**Ostin ; **bless, 11, he's quite sweet but very shy. Keeps himself to himselfs but very clever.

**Ozzy ; **youngest, 9, very femine most likely to turn out gay in my opion but I have nothing agiasnt him or gays.

It's funny but I've only just noticed that everyone in the Oaken family's name begin with O. How weird but I'm not one to judge, especially after tonight.

When we finally arrived at the Oaken house hold. Which is massive I must admit but then agian it had to be to keep seven people in it. I noticed there was an upstairs light on.

"Oliver Oscar Oken," I said his name really slowy for no reason. "Where is there a light on in your house, you engery waster," I did the stroking your chin as if you had a beard thing.

"Honest, I didn't leave a light on," As Oliver was about to put his key in the door the door opened, "I locked the house aswel" Oliver said worried.

I still had hold of Miley and I didn't care if they had burglers or the faires had come I just needed to get Miley on the sofa. As Ollie expected the hall way, I wandered to the living room and placed Mley on the sofa, and turned the light switch on. Definatly not burgerlars I thought because thee massive LCD flat screen was still there. I liked there living room it has lots of framed pictures of the family when they where babys. Rather funny pictures of when they where babies actually.

As Oliver wondered through the house, turning every light on and checking each room to see if anything had been stolen. It hadn't. It confused me, Oliver wandering, Miley giggling, head spinning. Ohhh I felt hungry, dizzy. I hadn't heard Oliver say anything in a while, I felt lonely. I decided to sit on Miley, for a laugh she laughed too. But our laughs were stopped by a massive "SHHHHHH" from the kitchen making Miley laugh more. I staggered over to the kitchen, "OLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIVER" I rested my head on his shoulder, "What I'm looking for some food" I'm hungry I thought but I didn't say it out loud. instead I smiled and whispered in Olivers ear "I can see up your nose" He looked at me weird and shoke his head.

"Lilly, lilly, lil-ay" He walked to the cupboard and grabbed some marshmellows. "I don't get it "

"Well I had my head on your shoulder and looked up and I could see up your nose" I said as I grabbed the marshmellows out of Olivers hand

"No, I'm not that dence" I raised my eyebrow well I tried too, "Why you get drunk ?"

"Well Miley asked and I didn't want to let her down I suppose _hiccup_" Oliver said nothing and walked to the hall way.

"Oliver, the light was on upstairs wasn't it ?" I said hitting my head in a try-to-think-harder-kind-of-way not in a-im-a-freak-way at least I hoped not

"Errrm, I suppose, but," They wandred to the hall way

They both frooze as they heard footsteps down the stairs, the house was slient well apparnt from the footsteps and Mileys laughter of course.


	3. Eeeep

**Disclamier ; again i don't own hannah montana. although it's going to be Montana May soon :) five new episodes excited much :D:D:D**

**thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed. Also this is a little rambly I just let my brain flow. It's more of a filler chapter really. Any ideas for futer chapters would be nice. I have an idea for the last chapter but the in between bits are just gonna be first thing comes to mind. So any ideas go for it !**

Chapter three ; Eeeep

_"Oliver, the light was on upstairs wasn't it ?" I said hitting my head in a try-to-think-harder/-kind-of-way not in a-im-a-freak-way at least I hoped not._

_"Errrm, I suppose, but,"_

_They wandred to the hall way. They both froze as they heard footsteps down the stairs, the house was silent, well apart from the footsteps and Mileys laughter of course._

I stepped backwards for every footstep I heard and trying to hide behind Oliver and not falling over - multitaskings alot harder when you've had one or two. Why did the Oaken oak stairs have to be so long ? In a way I was curious to see who it was, and in anouther way I wanted to know the quickest route to the door. Unlike me Oliver was moving towards the stairs, making it relatively harder to hide behide him.

"Oliver, who is it ?" whispering but loudly

"Doctor Zesus" He said sacasticly

"I would think of a clever rhyming comeback, but my minds preoccupid, with massmurderers, burglars and otherwhatsits"

"I don't think, you need to worry about that,"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" I said falling over, it was a voice from the stairs. It sounded famillar but everything did as my head keeps blurring up.

"What are you doing here ?" that was definately Oliver he sounded mad. I didn't feel like looking up, I sat pointing and flexing my toes, like I did in ballet when I was about 5 - mum made me do it.

"And who do we have here ?" The voice was closer now, I was pretty sure he was talking about me. The voice fimalar and male, anymore clues. I was turning it into a game guessing who it was, keeping my head down until I guessed it or someone spoilt it for me.

"Little Lillian Trescott," so they know who i am. Mileys giggles are getting louder,

"Miley as well, Oliver you pimp" He said giggling, he knows Mileys as well, errrrrrrrrrrrm, errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrm

"SHUT UP ORRIN!" Orrin, yeah I knew that, I didn't but now I could look up

I looked up, it was quite a scene to look at Oliver and Orrin stareing each other out, somehow Mileys staggered into view, thats why she was louder, me sat on the floor. It's been a while since I last saw Orrin, he's certainly buffed up abit, he looks like Oliver but taller and as I stated beforee more bufferer. Noones said anything in a while, I should think of something clever, witty or anything would be nice.

"So whats the weather like up there ?" thats wasn't clever or witty but it was something. Somethign that gained stares from everyone. I feel rather under or over dressed at this point since i was wearing Mileys low cut baby doll top. I decided to fold my arms since everyone was looking at me.

"The weathers nice" Orrin smiled at me and offered a helping hand, I took it and smiled back at him, gaining "OHHHHHHHHHH" from Miley, we let go of each others hands.

"What are you doing here ?" Oliver asked in a harsh tone

"This is my home too"

"Hardly, you treat this place like a hotel, ining and outing, always back with a differnt girl each week, normally staying at other peoples places," Oliver started to ramble but clearly he had a point and was annoyed

"So what ? You're just jealus. And why you want me out of here anyway, want some alone time with Lilly" he winked ta me , I couldn't help but blush, "Or my my Miley, get them drunk was the plan eh?"

"No they got themselfs drunk, I'm not like you,"

"But you wish you were, see if I were you, well if you were me or what ever. I would of laid them both by now." Oliver and my mouths were open, Miley started mega flirting with Orrin

"Don't be so crude, Orrin. Miley and Lilly aren't like the slags you usally go for" Orrin just raised his eyebrow, considering what we were wearing and the state we were in.

I walked over to Miley and dragged her over to the kitchen to get some water and bread down her throught and mine.

"Don't you think Orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrins dreamy" Miley said putting her head to the side

"mmmhmmm, but, "i shock my head not knowing what I had to say. My jeans were too tight and I just wanted them off, but had nothing to change into, it was getting very hot in the kitchen, Miley was playing with the heating dial. Typical. Although she did route through the cupboards to get poptarts. SUddenly my feet weren't on the floor.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEP" and I just heard Orrin laugh. Oh i get it, i'm being picked up, i thought to myself. I closed my eyes, it was quite fun, I enjoyed the occassional carry or firemans lift as this was. He threw me down on the sofa. Then he was gone to get Miley. Oliver was sat in here too. I could feel the tension, it was like a family meeting.

"So whos up for a little game" Orrin said on return with Miley.


	4. I hate games

**DISCLAMIER ; same-ole same-ole yeah no HM ownership yet. I can't think of anything witty to say but yeah I own hannah montanna branded things like pens and notebooks and one day I will buy a Hannah Montana wig :). Any one got any ideas seriousy give me an idea I got nothing, should if be Loiver, Moliver, OrrinxLilly, OrrinxMiley, Liley (proberly won't be that) but yeah ideas of what should happen about anything ? **

Chapter four ; I hate games

A game, what game ? I suck at games all types (with the exception of sports), you know paper games, word games, card games, mind games. I wonder what game it would be. Oliver beat me to the punch, "What game Orrin ?" Ohhhhh that felt cold, but it was direct to the point,

"Well theres many games I could choose, you know scrabble, tig, hangman, but first you all have to agree on playing a game,"

I looked at Oliver slightly worried, Oliver looked at me, we both stared at Miley who was nodding _drunkenly_, I looked at Orrin and quickly nodded so Oliver couldn't reason or agrue with me, so Oliver reluctenly nodded to. Orrin just smiled, he could control us as long as two of us were united.

"Lets play, poker." Errrrrg I suck at that,

"Strip poker" My mouth hung open, Miley flushed red, Oliver shock his head. Orrin smiled.

"Welcome to the wonderful land of Oz and let the game comence,"

"You're calling yourself Oz now ?" I giggled I didn't know who at I just caught them of Miley

Orrin or Oz or whatever shuffled the cards and delt them. How do you play poker and more importantly how do I not get nacked ? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

SO we played for a while and well noone was amazingly good at it ; Miley just in bra and knickers, Me in my top bra and knickers, Oliver top and boxers, Orrin just in boxers. Oh my, oh my. I feel really concious of myself but relieved the trousers were annoying my. Orrin winked at me and I blushed bright red, Miley was all over Oliver and asked for more alchol, as if anyone would let her near a bottle agian. Not me for sure.

Oliver came over to sit next to me, I don't know whereever he wanted to be with me or get away from MIley or both, but it was nice. Oliver talked to me, I sang at him - yes sang I have no idea why. Orrin went to talk to Miles suprose suprise she was all over him too. Well we were all in for a suprise later.

**Sorry for the shortness just felt like i needed to write something so give me a idea. Guess the suprise or give me a better one, and i'll like mention you or whatever you want.**


	5. Awkward

**Disclamier ; Yeah yeah yeah we all know I don't own Hannah Montana. Although i would like to think Orrin is my invention :) Don't you love name Orrin. Anyway thanks for all the reviwes mayties. And yes I cannot spell but I don't care, to be honest, i would care if i was being payed which i'm not unless anyone would like to pay me ? Also Oo Lovetoday oO kinda helped me with the idea for this chapter (/u/1410325/OolovetodayoO)**

Chapter five ; Awkward

OK, so someone stupidly gave Miley more alchol mentioning no names - _Orrin. _And Orrin began drinking too but slugging back what ever the liquid he had in his hand which I can assure you was alcholic. Oliver was talking to me and have you ever got the feeling that your suddenly aware how bare you are. I mean the top I was wearing was slightly long although didn't quite class as a short dress. And yes Miley in the room in her frilly knickers and bra did make me feel less self - conciousalthough I do feel concious of my self.

Quite unaware we were still playing the game and I really don't feel like seeing a nacked Miley or Orrin who were most likely to be topless and bottomless. EEEEEEEP. I lost the next round I was in the same state as Miley and if I wasn't self concious before (which I was), I am now. I felt like everyones eyes were staring at me which well they kind was - Olivers and Orrins atleast and Miley was just giggling in the corner. I got up and kinda ran to the toilets but someone stopped me.

I felt a hand on my wrist turning me to face them. I don't know wherever it was the alchol, the spure of the mooment, or I've always kinda-sorta-really-liked-him-I've-just-been-in-denial but I kissed him. Yes just incase your wondering who it was it was none other then Oliver Oscar Oken who was wearing nothing but his underpants. We liplocked for about twenty seconds maybe longer because we heard footsteps of Orrin.

"AWKWARD" Orrin sang like Joe Jonas often does. I giggled and Ollie nodded his head. Miley then walked in (well if you can count stumbling left,right and center like an idoit walking). But Miley then also lached onto Olivers lips, my eyes widened, Orrin laughed. "AWKWARD" I sang in a hiccuppy way. Oliver gasped after Miley let go off him and Miley very much like my reaction giggled.

"High five, playa" Orrin cheared and Oliver didn't raise his hand he just walked to the side haking his head. Orrin walked over to see if he was OK in a lovly big brother type way and I couldn't hear much but I kinda got the mumble of drunken mistake, doesn't really like me, that was strange. But I just let it wash over my head.

"Miley ?" I tapped her on the shoulder

"Yessssssssssssum" she slurred

"You drunk sweetie ?" I asked

She nodded her head, "A little but shhhhhhhhhh my daddyy can't know or i'llll be killllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllled" She sniffed. I must agree her dad was over protective of her. But agian I let it wash over me.

The boys were back around us. I looked up a the tallest Oken brother (Orrin incase you didn't know), "Can we put our clothes on"

He smirked at me and stated "You'll be taking them of agian later" I gave him a confused face and I wasn't sure if we were aloud to get dressed agian. But ho-hum-pigs-bum-hmm


	6. What a laugh

**Disclamier ; You see I have this plan tonight at the stroke of 12 I'm going to fly over to hollywood and steal the rights of Hannah Montana MWAHAHAHAHA :) Anyone with me ? Although till then I don't own Hannah Montana. Gutting I know :'(. Also I have an excuss about spelling mistakes (yes im brilliant **_**well atleast thats what i tell people**_**) well Lillys slightly tipsy so it's in her POV so yeah it's to add to the realisticness.**

Chapter six; What a laugh

I put my top back on and helped Miley put her top on while she giggled. I giggled too and then it turned to laughing then that silent laughing thing that happens when you laugh to much and find it hard to breath, Miely join in with my laugh attack and so did Orrin evryone except for Oliver. Olivers acting like the responasable adult for once normally he's the one who starts the laughing fits.

I started to regain my breath and looked at the stern looking Oliver. Then I looked to Orrin then to Miley who was now dozing on the floor which seemed odd to me but phft never mind. Then back to Oliver, Orrin, Miley until I got real dizzy and went to the kitchen to get some water. I heard footsteps behind me but I wasn't sure whos feet they belonged to and to be honest I didn't really care, I was just real thirsty.

When I got to the kitchen and turned the cold tap on and found a barney cup with the purple dinosaw smiling I filled it up and took a sip only to spit it out moments later when someone grabbed my hips. I heard a laugh and like a 'normal' person I growled - i wanted a drink. I turned my head taking anouther sip and spat it at the now wet face of Orrin.

"Thanks Lil's" He pouted while wiping his face

"My pleasure now please let go of me"

"No I'll be fine thanks" He picked me up by my hips and as per usual I squealed,

"You smell kinda funny" I giggled I'd never smelt anything like it before

"Well i could show you what it is bettere then telling you" He said while dragging me up to his room, while walking up the stairs I caught a glimpse of Oliver shaking his head at Orrin. I smiled helplessly and walked into the room that smelled like Orrin but stronger. I coughed and Orrin took something out of his pocket (incase you wondered he was now fully dressed agian), it was like a cigertte but not.

"Want some ?"He offered

"errrrrm" did I ? I mean I wasn't entilley sure what it was, "Ok" which was more of a question then a statment. He passed me the thingy and I took a drag and coughed alot. Orrin laughed at me and patted the top of my head. And he took a deep drag and didn't cough I on the other hand wrinkled my nose.

"It's a joint" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "oh" I wasn't 100 sure of what a joint was to be honest.

"You know like weed" Suddenly a big false grin came across my face "greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" First alchol now drugs - I'm going to go to Hell for this.

I didn't know what to do with my face so I gave him a hug so he didn't have to know what I was doing with my expression. I felt hands on my thighs and then on my arse then into my knickers. I broke away from the hug. "What the frick ?" I said pushing Orrin

"You've been coming on to me since you got here" I haven't had I ? I had no reply to that so i starting backing out of the room

"So little Lillian Truscott is a slut" My jaw dropped. I'm no slut. At least I didn't think I was.

"Well Orrin Oken," Come on think off a good comeback Lilly, "Big, fat," come on it's your last chance make it a good one, "poopy head" Well done for the 'mature' comeback lillian.

I heard a laugh from the bedroom I'd just been in. Great now I'm a laughing stock. Or maybe it's the drugs ? I don't know I just want to leave.


	7. Multicoloured Yawn

**Disclamier ; The plan didn't work. So no Hanny Montany for me :(. Although ****Yet anouther side of me**** like WOWOWOWOWOW :) and well funny. Go watch it asap. I don't own anything bubs. So byyyyyyye for now.**

Chapter seven; Multicoloured Yawn

Walking down the stairs in a little pattern you know two steps forward one step back. I don't want to go downstairs but I don't want to be upstairs. Great my plan backfired I fell down the stairs. Although I'm proud of myself for not squeeling but I did fall quite loudly hopefully nobody heard. Somebody heard. SOmebody named Oliver.

"What the heck Lilly ?"He sounded mad

"I'm sorry ... but i did ... he said ... i'm not ... am i ? ... the stairs ... i felllll ... owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwch," Suddenly i felt water fall down my cheeks. BUt I wasn't crying I was _errrr_ leaking.

"Agian Lilly what the ?" I was really undecided to tell him. Does he know Orrin does drugs ? I mean it'd be hard not to know but then agian Orrin goes away alot. Does Oliver do it too ? Proberly not he's too much of a goodygoody to smoke and do drugs. But should I tell Oliver ? Would I be a tateltale ? Hmmm I'll go for it

"Oliver do you know what Orrin does ?"

"errrrm what you mean ?" How could I hint it better ?

"You nno how some kids do stuff. Do you know if Orrin does anything ?" Yes that's much clearer Lilly.

"Huh ?" Why couldn't he tell what I meant ?

"DRUGS OLIVER DRUGS !" well atleast I got direct to the point.

"Eeeerm maybe probaly" Oh so he does know.

"And you don't care ?"

"Well theres nothing i can d..."

"So if I did drugs you wouldn't care ?" I know i butted in but I had to.

"I would" _liar_

"Well I just did drugs in your brothers room so HA! How you like them apples ?" To be honest I just wanted to see his reaction

"Lilly. How stupid are you ? I mean drugs I thought you had a level head!" I didn't no what reaction I was expecting but I don't think that was it.

I didn't fancy carry this convastion carrying on so I kissed him agian. No interuptions. It was almost perfect. Almost. He pulled away first and looked at me and sighed. I hate it when people do that, like there almost dissapointed in you but there more so.

"Lilly your drunk and partically high" He said in a matter-of-fact kindof way. Which was not true because i'm sober. Sober as as as two sober sobertons on holiday to soberville USA.

"And you don't know what you're doing" I do don't I ?

"Oliver I think I do I'm I'm in L..." Then I well I puked, multicoloured yawn, upchucked, ect all over the nice cream carpet. _Lovly_.

Oliver just stared at me - shocked. I think I would be if my best friend being sick on my carpet. Me well I'm totally embrassed but Oliver was sweet and took me into the living room were Miley was currently playing clap hands with the wall.

"Ally ally pussy cat ... Hi lilllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly"

"Milers," I pouted

"Oh whats wrong ?" Miley was sobering up quite well.

"I puked and and I nearly told oliver that I ..."


	8. You're my chewtoy

**DISCLAMIER BABEZ; Guess what ? I don't own Hannah Montana but I do own your soul. Ok I don't own that either although I do own starry jammys. That i'm still wearing because I am lazy. Yeah so agian I don't own anything so i'm off to cry in the corner **_**Just kidding about the crying thing not the not owning thing**_**. i feel i should stop before the disclaimer is longer then the chapter.**

Chapter eight; You're my chewtoy

"What did you nearly tell Oliver ?"

I was about to tell Miley but then well the devil turned up himself.

"Hey Miley and Lilly" He said my name as if I was covered in sick - which I was not. I signalled to Miley to shut up and not say anything because Oliver might guess what I was going to say. Which I hope he doesn't. But then Miley said something out of the blue and did something moderately out of the blue.

"Oliver. I kinda like you" seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Miley can't like Oliver but she said she did.

"Miley, your as drunk as skunk" Then she kissed him agian. But a proper full on tounges and everything kinda kiss. And I was so shocked not only about Miley kissing Oliver but Oliver was kissing back. I couldn't even tell them to stop or say _Get a room_ because my jaw was too busy catching flies. It felt like and hour later when they stopped. My mouth was still open in shock. But I don't think either of them noticed luckily (kinda) Orrin walked in the room causeing a welcomed (kinda) distration.

"Whats been going on ?" He pointed to Miley licking her lips, Oliver with a confused face and me with my jaw on the floor. Then Miley started talking

"Well I told Oliver i kinda like him but I like someone more," Miley was truly a slag when drunk. Although Oliver didn't look to dissapointed which I may add made me smile - just a little. Orrin nodded with a little smirk.

"So how you like more," Orrin asked expecting it to be him, she kissed orrin but just a light peck on the lips.

"Jake Ryan" _awwwwwwwww_. This time Orrins mouth dropped

"But what about me ?" Thats what I was thinking she's been kinda all over Orrin all night

"Well, your cute. But you're more of my chewtoy" HAHAHAHAHA! If I was amber or ashley I would be doing the _ooooh tsssss_ thing right about now.

Well of course Orrin went into a rant but to be honest I wasn't really listening all I no is that it started with "I can't fricking believe this ..." Although he didn't say frick he said the other F word. And he ended with "You're friends with too slags Oliver I thought you had standards." _Ouch_. Miley and me arn't slags - much. Only when drunk really. Albeit Oliver did stand to defence out night in shining armor. "There not slags. I do have standards. Miley well yeah she's just Miley. And Lilly well how can you call her a slag she doesn't do anything." Or a loser in alimunium foil.

"What cha mean I don't do anything ?"

"What cha mean I'm just Miley ?"

"I errrm I just so confused " I think Olivers having a little breakdown so me and Miles just hit him. Like good friends do.

Just then I swear I saw a lightbulb pop on top of Mileys head like she just rembered something inportant.

"Lilly what were you going to tell Oliver ?" _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

_"_errrrm just a second I need to think of an excuse" _Great excuse Lilly_

"I can't rember (?)" Which was more of a question then a statement.

"Was it before you emptied your guts on my carpet ?" What a pretty was to put it Oliver

"I was going to say I think I" Now or never although say it real quite so you can deny deny deny "love you"

I wish I never said that.


	9. Welcomed Destraction

**Disclamier; I don't own Hannah Montana. Although I do have work experence atm so yeah - bummed. At a nursery for two weeks working/helping from 9 - 4 yipeee sarcasium. So updates might not be so ferquent and i may end writing in baby speech by accident so lets hope i don't though. So yeah work exp and not owning Hannah Montana is what i'll being doing over the next two weeks. How about y'all ?**

Chapter nine; Welcomed destraction

Oliver, Miley and Orrin where staring at me as if I had three heads which I only have one unless I suddenly grown too which clearly wouldn't help my situation. Slience. Could hear a pin drop - not that I had a pin or anyone else did. But if they did have a pin and then they dropped it you would for sure hear it. Ok now I am rambling but who wouldn't if you just told your best friend your in love with him. Did I say it ? Was it just a dream _please._

"I knew it, I knew it" Miley sang which made us all jump becuase of the silence I mentioned before.

"Knew what ?" Play dumb play extremly dumb. Live up to your blonde nature.

"That you're totally in love with the Ollive trolly. Smoking Oken. Triple O. OOO. Oliver Oscar Oken." _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"She's just drunk. She doesn't mean it." Yes I agree with you on that point Oliver.

"Drunken mouths speak sober thoughts." I shoke my head.

"Never a truer word said," Orrin retorted

"Shut up," Both me and Oliver hissed. Then both Oliver and me blushed.

"Lilly and Oliver sitting in a tree" Miley and Orrin sang.

"I didn't say i loved him" Well done dening it Lillian.

"Yours playing dumb. D-U-M"

"Theres a b" If she was going to insult me she might as well insult me correctly

"Oh my gosh. Where ?" And she started swotting the air

"It's gone" Nice save from Oliver. Ok clearly Miley was still a little tipsy. Thank the lord for he is kind _all his mercy i endour ever faithful ever sure _(A/N we used to sing that in primary school).

So ten minutes later and we were still talking about the word. Oliver was denining it enoug for the both of us. Miley and Orrin where ganging up on us even though they should be having there own argument. And not noseing in on my mistake. Although I would like to say my first mistake but it isn't because that would be drinking the alchol. I could and shall blame Miley for everything that has happened that night.

"Clearly Lilly ment love as in a friend." I wasn't concentrating on the scene I was more floating above and watching it. But whne I heard someone saying my name (as in asking me a question saying it because my name had been said alot tonight), I jumped alittle. "Didn't you Lilly."

"errrrm yes" More of a question then a statement but it'll do.

I'm getting bored of this convosation now. I said I loved him yeah. Get over yourselfs. Miley the gosh darn hiporcrite. _eeeeeeeeeeep_. Instead of me crashing my head on the wall which I was desprate to do. I decided to make some brilliant convosation with my skills.

"So cancey lets walk the dog," In a british accent of course. I AM SO STUPID to be honest.

"Who the _beeep_ is Cancey ?" Good question Orrin.

"British ?" Anouther good question Miley

"Distraction" Good whispering Oliver. A nice welcomed distraction.


	10. Boboland

**DISCLAMIER ; well I think you've heard it all before. Heres a list guess the odd one out and why - minnie mouse brush, sliver ipod nano, Hannah Montana, a red belt. **_**(The answer Hannah Montana because the rest I actually own)**_**. If you got it right you deseverve a pat on the pack and a mass off high five.**

Chapter ten; Boboland

"You don't have a dog", "Your not British", "Cancey what a name"

OH MY AS IF THERE STILL GOING ON ABOUT ME AND MY QUICK WITTEDNESS !! Well atleast its not my Oliverlyness.

"Rember she's drunk and high" Ofht i'd forgotten about that thanks for telling Miley and reminding us all Olivver

"Hardly high. Only had a drag and she choked."Orrin laughed. I will hurt him.

"Whats this about ?" Miley is proper nosey. Seriously.

So Orrin told them everything apart from that slaggy bits because he didn't want his ego to be bruised. I just smiled nad went along with it. What is it ? The flow baby.

I suddenly was aware of the time. It was 5;00am I was truly shocked. Well and truly. And we hadn;t had any sleep. And I'm tired.

"Right do you realise how early it is ? We should be in bed" I yawned

"Woah. 5 hmmm where can we sleep ?" Good question Milers. Oliver would be in his room, Orrin in his. Would we be in the aprents or the younger sibs ?

"Suppose Miley you can take Owains room"

"Gross. He's a right perv. He proberly wanks in there." Good point Miley. "EWWWWW" we both chourse.

"Ostins ?"

"Ok hes clever I might find something to do that makes me smart," Good point and Miley certinaly needed that. Although I blamed the drink for half of that.

"Me with ?" Before Orrin cut in with "You'll bunk in Olivrs bed and be a little nuaghty," How we laughed - NOT. Well Miley did but she doesn't count.

"Ozzys coz your the smallest" _Thanks._

Orrin trailed off up to bed and so did Oliver. Leaving Miley and me some alone time before we went to bed.

"So"

"So what ?" I caustally asked Miley

"Oliver. You. You. Oliver."

"Yes what about me and Oliver ?" I wish she'd quit it.

"Who, what, when, where, how, why ?"

"Because he's sweet and nice and adorable,"

"Adorkable more like it. Who, what, when, where, how ?"

"I dunno I just feel like this spark."

"AWW, who, what,when,where ?"

"Errrm at the park when he gave me some flowers he just picked,"

"Who, what, when ?"

"About three mounths ago,"

"Who, what ?"

"errm love."

"Who ?"

"Miley"

"Me aww you love me you love me. Lesbian. OH"

"OLIVER SMELLY BELLY"

"Oh. Gutted for me."

Then we both kindof fell asleep on the floor. And drifted off into boboland.


	11. Icecream for breakfast

**Disclamier ; My friends think I'm weird because I pour the milk before the ceral when making ceral, also they think I'm weird because i love icecream on toast. Would you like to know the point of this story ? The point is I don't own Hannah Montana and I'm hungry. HAHA! Also there was a little 4 year old at the nursery where im doing work exp talks in a well posh accent and kept saying to me "GOT CHA" and tickeld me so I had to pick him up. Agian point to that story is I don't own anything mayte.**

Chapter eleven; Icecream for breakfast

Waking up from the floor of the living room with unsprisingly a bad back, I poked Miley awake because she was mumbling in her sleep. "What cha doing kiddo," She said too me and I finished poking her side.

"Kiddo ? How you feeling ?" I asked I'd heard people got bad hangovers but apart from my bad back I had a slight headache but that wasn't unusual.

"Errrm. AWFUL." She looked it to be honest, "My headaches bigger then the time Uncle Earl thought he could play the drums with his _mumble mumble_" I didn't even want to know. She was pale and had massive bags under her eyes, her hair on ends.

Oliver walked into the living room tripping over me and Miley and landing into the next room causing Miley and me to burst into fits of laughter.

"STOP MAKING ME LAUGH IT HURTS" Miley said while gasping for air

"where do it hurt ?" Oliver asked careingly

"Everywhere," She mock sobbed

"Serves you right" he nodded while walking into the kitchen and started to make toast. I wondered if Oliver, Miley and Orrin rembered what happened last night. I crossed my fingers that they didn't.

"Errm so MileyRay, rember much that happened last night ?" _Please say no._

"Can't remember which parts where the night and which parts where my dreams," She muttered while resting her eyes

"So who wants what on there toast ?" Oliver poked his head round the door

"Strawberry jam," My favourite

"Plain," I guess Miley had heard what I heard about it being good for hangover.

Oliver came into the room with three plates and three mugs. A plate full of strawberry jammed toast with a cup of fresh orange juice with the pulp for me. Plain toast with a cup of black coffe normally Miley hated coffe but agian stupid hangover. And a mountain of toast with differnt flavoured icecream ontop with a icecream float.

"So early in the morning Olliepop." Miley giggled

"Icecream for breakfast. I do worry about you oaky." I rested my head on his shoulder in a friendly way. Oliver looked heistant but rested his head on mine. I smiled but I don't think anyone noticed.

"OH MY GOODNESS" Miley said then she grabbed her head regretting screeking it.

"Wheres the fire ?" I laughed while Miley and Oliver looked at me dumb foundedly. Then I stared at Miley gesturing her to carry on with her story behind the screeking.

"Lilly said she loved you. Didn't she ?" Miley smiled at her random memory. Well sadly that will be her last smile for awhile - a double chinse burn will do her swell.

"errm weellllll urg argh," Oliver stumbbled over each thought he thunk. I bit my lower lip and widened my eyes. I HATE MILEY- even though she is my best friend.

"Well she did buttttt," But what Oliver provide a ladder for this whole I dug myself into. "But she was drunk and didn't mean it." He seemed sure. But I ment it to be honest.

"Only Lilly can decide that OliveOil," Said Miss-Wise-Woman-Of-The-Forest-And-Queen-Of-All-Things-Mad-Also-Known-As-Miley.She looked at me and expected me to fall on the floor and beg him to be with me from now and forever.

"Well I kinda sorta, maybe slightly, alittle," I said rambling till Miley hit my arm, "alot, for awhile, i do." I gulped and looked around for my stuff so I could run away. Miley smiled and Oliver looked everywhere apart from Mine and Milers eyes. Then he unexpectedly whispered something in Mileys ear. Miley gasped but a happy excited way not in a OHNOHOWTERRIBLE way. Miley mouthed something to Oliver along the lines of "Just do it,"

" I like you too," Oliver whispered. Oh what a happy ending to a horrible night.


	12. Lessons learned

**DISCLAMIER; this is the lastest chapter of this story. So my final disclamier of the story and i would also like to thank any reviewers and readers because it makes me feel loved. disclamier - a claim you diss. well i will dis the claim that I own Hannah Montan although I doubt that anyone has clamied I own Hannah Montana - Gutted I know but what you gonna do about it but cry ? I know I do (J/K)**

Chapter twelve - Lessons learned

So Miley, Oliver and me spent the rest of our Sunday at out own houses. Miley lied to her dad and said we were listening to real loud music at my house although secretly I think he knew what we did because he was smart like that. Olivers mum came home and didn't suspect a thing because they were Oakens and all Oakens are oblivious. And my mum well she knew the moment I walked in - dang it.

"Lillian you know what I think about alcohol," My mother said the moment I walked through the door

"Sorry mumsie never agian." I smiled giving her a hug. She didn't really care that much though to be honest I have to do the dishes by myself all week but apart from that no punishment. I went to bed earlier then normal because I was amazingly tired but who wouldn't be when you've had hardly any sleep the night before.

I woke up, brushed my theeth, washed my face, got dresses, no time for a shower since I over slept. Went downstairs grabbed a breakfast bar, some fresh orange juice, my skateboard and skated out the house yelling bye to my mum and Becki. I skated over to Mileys house like always and waited for about 5 minutes as always because she took forever, I left my board at Mileys house and we walked to the road where Olivers street met Mileys and mine and waited for Oliver who came over.

Oh and I bet y'all guessing what happened between me and Oliver well maybe the next part will sum it up for you. So Oliver came over and planted a kiss on my lips, a small but sweet kiss so Miley didn't get fed up waiting and make a comment about her Uncle Earl. "aww would you look at that," Miley smiled at us as Oliver said hi. We talked about trival and meaningless gossip while walking to school.

As school and lessons had started, Miley, Oliver and me where all in science which is a bore and normally a good chance to have fourty winks but what our teacher said next had all our eyes opened wide. "Today we are going to talk about alcohol" _GULP, _"I know alot of children your age will want to try it although I advise you not too," _too late sucker_ "And here are some resaons why. "She droned on and on about differnt ways it can harm you mentally and phsically and yada yada ding dong.

"Well that was boring, meaningless and well kinda scary," Miley commented as we left the class room, "As if I wanted to know that I could look like a hag when i'm older if I drink loads every day," I nodded along to what Miley was saying.

"Well I don't have to worry about that because I don't do akchold because it'd effet my muscles," Oliver said felxing his muscles I grabbed his hand and pulled his flexed 'muscles' down and laughed.

"Well maybe just maybe alcohol is alright on the right occassions," I said smileing because without alchol I wouldn't have Oliver.

"Suppose but you didn't get a hangover," Miley puted and we all laughed.

So maybe it was a bad idea. Maybe we were irresponsable. Maybe we shouldn't of done the things we did. But were teenagers. We act without thinking and get spots, thats what we do.


End file.
